Flying
by JediStarkXavierDivergent11
Summary: Flying...every little kids' dream. Including one very special Jedi youngling. One-shot of a new story I'm working on. Hope you enjoy!


Lily remembered a long, long time ago, she had a lesson with Master Yoda.

She had asked him whether jedi could fly?

Master Yoda immediately said no. Even if they could it would be called self levitation.

Lily was extremely disappointed with that answer and refused to speak with him for the next few days, even if it was the unmaking of a jedi to harvest such feeling against anybody, especially a fellow jedi.

 _Oh well_ she thought _I'm not a jedi yet anyways._

Eventually though, Lily had to forgive the old Master( even though there was nothing to forgive) since it was against her nature and upbringing to hold a grudge.

Afterwards, it seemed as though that particular lesson never happened.

Lost in the sea of memories.

No.

It was then that that little girl was filled with determination to do what no jedi has ever done before…to fly. ( Or self levitate, same thing.)

 _After all, the force can do anything._

And fly she did.

Once, on a particularly hard mission with her Master, Master Bant, she was on the beautiful yet dangerous planet of Kawikila, she was pushed off by terroists the cliff heading to certain death.

Master Bant wasn't with her.

She was 9 then. _Too young to die_ the force whispered. So Lily pleaded and begged to live, she desperately clutched at the force, hoping that it would save her.

She planted a image of the beautiful Blendaifa, a rare, wonderful bird she saw only hours before in her mind. She imagined invisible wings sprouting from her back. Powerful and strong, carrying her wherever the force took her. She imagined her brother, Obi Wan cheering her on, to fly. To escape death, to escape the pointy rocks below and… she flew.

It was only for a brief few seconds but it enough for her to grab onto a stray root on the cliff side, which seemed like a miracle since the cliff was angled inward.

Lily held onto that root for hours, her hand blistered, her head dizzy and confused from the fall.

 _It's alright little one_ the force whispered comfortingly _just don't let go. You'll be fine, your master will be here soon._

So the brave little girl kept on clinging on that root with her sweaty hand until her Master Bant arrived with a speeder, also bloodied and injuried from the fight with the terrorists.

Only then did Lily cry.

The overwhelming feelings overloading her before she could send them into the force.

Safe in her master's arms, she fell asleep.

The Jedi council never did figure out how Lily had survived the fall.

The second time Lily flew was just months after the traumatic events on Kawikila.

Obi wan had been there. There was a net between the trees 'bout halfway between the fall. They were taking turns to jump of the tallest tree in the Swkaska( it wasn't a very developed planet) forest with a bunch of other native children because it was apparently it was a traditional game.

Was it stupid? Yes.

Was it unjedi like? Yes.

Did they care? No. They weren't supposed to play here anyways so what's the difference?

Obi wan also flew that time. It was during the second jump when they decided it would be a good idea to jump together onto the net.

It broke.

They were too shocked to be screaming.

It was lucky that they just practised force levitation on human beings just the night before otherwise the pair of them may just be supporting broken bones and a heavy lecture the next morning.

Both twins supported each other and trusted the other to levitate them too.

It may have also helpt that they could speak through the amazingly strong bond they had.

They floated in midair and soon rumors reached Master Bant's ears of a pair of flying children in the forest.

Let's just say both twins were banned from going on any missions for a very long time.

 **Hello guys,**

 **This is a one-shot of a fanfiction I am going to be writing soon.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Lily is a OCD I created but for the story, the main character will be Obi Wan.**

 **Whoo.**

 **Once again, thanks so much for reading and please, please, please review and hoped you enjoyed.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
